CORE C: DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE Abstract The Data Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) will play a critical role in the activities and productivity of the Michigan ADCC. Supporting the ADCC?s central theme, which emphasizes the non-? amyloid factors contributing to brain dysfunction and degeneration and seeks to understand early events in the progression from normal cognition to dementia, the DMSC will ensure that the ADCC database effectively and efficiently synthesizes data coming from multiple sources. These include genetic, neuropathologic, imaging (e.g., magnetic resonance imaging, magnetic resonance spectroscopy, positron emission tomography), and lipidomics, as well as clinical and neuropsychological data. In collaboration with the other cores, the DMSC will (1) provide integrated HIPAA- and IRB-compliant data for researchers, (2) review, ensure quality-control, and upload error-free data to the NACC for broad sharing among the AD and dementia research community, (3) develop, refine, and apply predictive Big Data analytic approaches in dementia research data, (4) perform thoughtful and thorough statistical analyses and provide consultations at every stage of Center-wide and collaborative projects, and (5) work closely with the Research Education Component (REC) to assist, train and support junior faculty members in becoming independent investigators by providing an enriched learning environment to increase their statistical and research skills. Corresponding to these areas of importance, the DMSC proposes five Specific Aims: Aim 1: Provide an integrated, user friendly and secure data management platform for ADCC and collaborating researchers; Aim 2: Collaborate with the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) and related centers; Aim 3: Emphasize research on predictive Big Data analytics; Aim 4: Provide data analysis and consultation at every stage of research projects; and Aim 5: Provide an enriched educational environment for ADCC investigators to expand their statistical knowledge. Our original Longitudinal Cohort data was successfully transferred to a secure REDCap system in 2011 as our Center and DMSC moved to new leadership, which allowed us to continue successfully uploading data to the NACC. Communication and collaboration across the three universities comprising the Michigan ADCC will be enhanced by a newly funded NSF initiative, Multi-Institutional Open Storage Research InfraStructure (MI- OSiRIS), to develop a distributed, multi-institutional storage infrastructure linking the three universities. With our highly experienced DMSC leadership team and associated bioinformatics investigators, the DMSC is exceptionally well-equipped to ensure that the Michigan ADCC makes seminal contributions to innovative research, outreach and training across the region and nationally.